winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Action - Nu'est 2. Face - Nu'est 3. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ] ---- Yes they are :D Hopefully we find out about the 7th Pescix soon. By the way, which is your favourite Winx Club movie. I know it's a random question :D BelievixinStella 03:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC) By the way, I need some help with this spell of Flora's. Is it Enchanted Nest or Enchanted Nymph? BelievixinStella 03:54, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You love all the Winx so you don't how to choose?..Hm...It 10:54 now,i think you about to go home now,right?I hope S5 Roxy and a bf,so we'll 7 couple!Iamnoone (talk) 03:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes I like the 2nd movie best too. I don't know why I like Sailor Venus :) BelievixinStella 03:56, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No it is still in Vietnamese. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 04:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks. BelievixinStella 04:09, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Ciao Rose!BelievixinStella 04:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) No all the pictures on that page have that under them. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 04:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Yup,Brittney is talented too.And she has a fairy of Winx Club Fanon Wikia.Check out her fairy here! 04:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) That movie is coming out in march next year did i tell you that? O.O DbzWinx (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC)tiffany I ment the galleries, not the episodes this is what I mean. I have added what I suggested to the Lockette Gallery. You can look at that to understand my vision.Rhiabloom12 (talk) 21:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It is Enchanted Nymph Rose.I heard itFloraEnchantix (talk) 10:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose!Can u make me a talkbox? Here it is: Flora-Magic Winx! TALK-This is bueatiful! Color:Black Text Color:Pink Talkbox name:Flora3 Flora-What is happening? TALK-Breath of the World! Color:Black Txt Color:Green Talkbox name:Convers And Can u make me a signature: FloraEnchantix-Flora's the best! 07:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC)FloraEnchantix (talk) This user add too many pics and not used itIamnoone (talk) Hello, it said I am free to add images, but the galleries and most of the characters are locked, even though I see some mistakes! Can you unlock them? Fear Not! (talk) 16:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) That's Okay, Here are the links here and here BelievixinStella 04:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree, but it's still an achievement! Well, it wasn't her fault when she put Sky under that potion. She was under Valtor's control. I agree, she's just a bit selfish and mean, but I'm sure the Winx could teach her to be nicer! BelievixinStella 05:00, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Bout DA and Twitter is it my Twitter and Da but is also not mine,i shared it with alot of peoples,it a public account for my Clan....And someone know you,you soon will know who he/she is(dat person is 'bout to join Winx Wikia real soon) and meanwhile,i'll remove your dA and your Twitter,if somethings wrong happend again,it not my fault,OK?...Amy....I know her,insulted by RockNRoll Girl,i know dat story.You right,she a bit like like me,i agree,but i'm not like her,i'm different,i think you sud be a Staff,that my opinion,follow or not,is your choice,not impression,not anything,...i think i'm really make you annoyed.I want to be a rollback 'cause i don't want to be "Iamnoone" no more,i want to be someone now,not just"noone"For now on i'm just someone you know on Internet,we not friends,we not enemies,especially not frenemies,i'm really sorry for annoying,you,no hard feeling,just like the begining,OK?Iamnoone (talk) You sure don't need to know him....He a jerk like Jerry...And i'm not mean my user name,i mean something else,and yes,not just huge edit,i have vaild reason why i want to be a rollback..Iamnoone (talk) It's ok! DbzWinx (talk) 07:42, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Maybe it is a problem from Wikia itself. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) The page is normal now. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 18:07, August 26, 2012 (UTC) But I don't want to lose my old account! I've very lovely comments...I'm so annoyed what I do! And can you archive my talk page? And I gonna go now.Bey,see ya soon! 08:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I know it's very powerful. Miss Faragonda said that if the Winx didn't plant it before sunset, it would loose all it's power. Also the Trix wanted to absorb it's power but the Winx defeated them :D BelievixinStella 08:49, August 27, 2012 (UTC)